BIOSHOCK Redemption
by GhostCrystal
Summary: My name is Itachi, "Save the girl and wipe away your sin." That was the deal, the details allude me now... but the details wouldn't change a god damn thing.
1. Chapter 1

Name: BIOSHOCK Redemption

Story Summary:

My name is Itachi Uchiha and I was offered a deal, "Protect the girl and wipe away your sin." That was the deal, the details elude me now. But the details wouldn't change a god damn thing.

Pairings: Itachi x Naruko

Chapter 1: It always starts with a Lighthouse.

XX

Itachi Uchiha looked at the Lighthouse with anticipation as they approached it on the boat that now carried him to his new mission, he eyed the strange seal device that the woman had told him was known as a diary seal that could record a person's voice and message such as the one that he now held that he was told had been made by his own father.

He then quickly activated it to hear its contents.

"They call her the Savior of the world who has the power to either bring peace to us all or lead us to rumination, this girl will give me her power or fall and no one in this village will ever stop me for I am the most powerful Uchiha who has ever lived… not even my traitorous sons or that Haruno brat will stand in my way much longer."

Itachi listened to this diary seal entry that his own father had made regarding the future of the world without a care, he still had no idea why he had accepted this mission or deal as the woman called it who was at this time taking them to a rather old and deserted looking lighthouse, "Excuse me miss, why are we going to a lighthouse when the mission is in Konoha?"

The young and beautiful woman looked him right in the eye and said, "With what's at this lighthouse y'all have a way in that no one can anticipate Mr. Uchiha."

"Just call me Itachi Ms.?"

"Elizabeth, my name is Elizabeth and the man at the dock we left is my father Booker DeWitt." She said to him as they pulled up to the lighthouses dock, she then handed him a bag full of supplies and motioned for him to walk to the lighthouses main entrance.

To his immediate surprise the dock seemed to be more stable than he had first expected, he then turned back to the boat and saw her rolling away and then shouted out for her to hear, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Go into the lighthouse and use what's in the bag and you'll see." With this said she began to roll away even faster only for a strong rainstorm to start falling right at that moment on top of him forcing him to make his way to the lighthouse entrance.

Upon entering the lighthouse he was shocked to see what appeared to be seals lining the walls meaning that this had once been a Shinobi facility of some kind, upon walking a little further into the first level of the lighthouse the notice the emblem of a certain clan, "The Uzumaki clan? What the hell have I gotten myself into?"

After walking up the stairs he came upon a simple altar with a large number of seals upon it and what looked to be a strange spiral design embedded into it, just above the spiral was a strange looking bottle of some kind that said, 'Sannin industries presents its new Nin-Go, Shock IT!'

The former member of the Akatsuki organization eyed the bottle with a bit of curiosity as he had heard of the snake Sannin's strange company that had helped his father nearly take complete control over the village except for the few people who were still resisting, "Shock IT! Well I'm going to need all the help I can get on this one bottoms up."

With this said he picked up the blue bottle which appeared to have what looks like electricity running through the veins of the glass and pulled the top off and drunk the contents, the minute he was finished with the bottle he began to feel strange and looked at his hands as they appear to be glowing blue revealing his bones for all to see with arcing electricity coming off of them.

Just then he noticed that the display where he had gotten the Shock IT! To see what look like a puppet like show which then explained the use of this Nin-Go, "Use the power of electricity against your enemies, shock them with water or charged to create an electrifying trap."

The next second the effect was gone and he could feel the power at his fingertips but could not fathom how the treacherous snake had developed such a powerful tool or weapon, "I don't know what the hell just happened but that should help me, I hope?"

Itachi then put the bag on the ground and opened it up to examine the contents, "Let's see what we got here?"

One of the first items he pulled out was to his surprise a gun, he quickly pocketed the weapon and continued to look at the contents and pulled out a strange looking bottle with what looked like the head of a crow upon it and read the lettering upon it, "Fink MFG Vigor presents, Murder of Crows."

He then noticed that there was a note attached to the bottle, "Mr. Uchiha this is a little something that I thought could help you on your journey, and we will from time to time help you as best we can. Well that's the case who am I to refuse besides it might just give me more of an edge."

He quickly pulled the crow head off the bottle and drunk the contents as fast as he could the minute he was done he felt a similar strange effect as before and saw what looked like a crow with some kind of flesh in its beak looking up at him and then flew away, "If I have to go through something like that every single time I am never going to get used to these things."

He then continued to look through the bag until he came across a picture of his target, like the gun he quickly pocketed it and then to looked through the bag until he found a strange looking stone with an array of seals upon it, he then turned it over and saw the same swirl pattern that was upon the altar.

"This thing must be a Keystone Seal to this altar; my only question is what does it do?" Before messing with the altar and its key he took the last few items out of the bag and then prepared for whatever was going to happen and placed the Keystone into the altar and muttered, "Well nothing ventured?"

As soon as this was said he felt himself being pulled forward into a strange looking world and found himself floating in midair and looked down to find it was filled with nothing but lighthouses, just then he felt the same pull and found himself looking at the skyline of the Hidden Leaf Village known as Konoha.

As soon as he got a good look at the village he felt himself falling and realized he needed to do something and asked if he wanted to save himself and quickly began to look around hoping to find something to grab and eventually sought a been sticking out and reached out to grab it, he came to a sudden stop thanks to grabbing the exposed beam and began to look around while trying to steady his breathing.

After getting a much better look at his surroundings and came to the horrifying realization that he was hanging on to what was left of the Hokage tower, he eventually looked straight up and noticed that there was a whirlpool shaped seal in the ceiling where he had emerged.

Itachi then saw a passageway he could use to use get down the tower with and hopefully onto the street level, remembering his training he quickly made the leap and found himself in the passageway he then decided to look around the tower hoping to find something of use to help him along the way.

After a few minutes he entered one of the many rooms that was still intact and discovered another seal diary and activated to see and hear who was making this particular entry and why it was still in the Kage tower, "We've managed to relocate Naruko and the Hokage to the Savior's tower without losing too many people in the process, we are however working to remove anything of importance that can be used against either us or the village as a whole and hope that one day we can reclaim the village."

Just then Itachi could make out what sounded like explosions and glass breaking in the background and heard several people screaming to retreat as the recording came to a sudden end.

"What the hell happened here to cause all of this?" he then began to walk out of the building and had luckily picked up some money to use later on that might come in handy.

Before he merged into the busy streets he decided to take off his Akatsuki robes so he could more easily blend into the crowd and move about more freely, as he moved into the street he noticed that many people were beginning to appear on the street as well moving about their business as the first bit of sunshine began to fall upon the hidden village of Konoha.

As he walked down the street he heard some of the people talking amongst themselves about some of the recent happenings in the village, "Can you believe they still have not been able to bring the fourth's legacy back to us, I can only imagine what that traitorous Kage has told her."

"I know what you mean, but there's nothing we can do about it after all. I can only hope that they are able to get through the force of death and rescue her for its too late."

Itachi continued to listen to their conversations and now had a destination to head to thanks to them, thanks to his memory of the village he managed to make his way to the force of death but in a way not to attract any unwanted attention.

He then came upon a large Park in the middle of the village that he did not recognize but then remembered that this area had been severely damaged by the foxes attack and looked like it had been severely damaged during the hostile takeover thanks to his clan, as he walked further into the park he then noticed that a small festival as well as a farmers market was taking place this day.

He observed many vendors selling everything from fresh fruits and vegetables as well as pastries and other foods being sold at various stands in the park, but at the same time he heard a yelling out for all to hear, "Come one, come all to see the amazing new products from Sannin industries new Nin-Go's and other amazing products presented here."

Itachi had become quite interested in the demonstration and walked up behind several spectators so he could see and hear what was being said but would not stand out too much, "One of our newest products for everyone is Shock IT! Everyone imagine it, ability of electricity at the touch of your fingers to power anything you wish."

Itachi was now curious to know what else had been developed and hopefully he could use, "But ladies and gentlemen Shock IT! Is not the only new Nin-Go that the great Orochimaru of the Sannin has developed for you, our newest product Bewitched!"

Itachi had become very interested in this new Nin-Go, "That's right ladies and gentlemen Bewitched, with this amazing Nin-Go you can bewitch any enemy or make beast into friend with just a wave of your head at the amazing power of Bewitched!"

He then looked up to see balloons representing the bottles of the various Nin-Goes that were available, he at this point noticed two individuals in costumes walking out in front of the crowd and begin to demonstrate the amazing powers of the Sannin's creations for all to see.

Itachi had to admit that they were an impressive sight to see them in action, he then came to the realization that the Bewitched Nin-Go could come in quite handy all he had to do now was find it and continue on his mission.

End of C1

this is the first chapter of my new story featuring a BioShock crossover this time, there will be elements from the previous games from time to time but I wanted Konoha in this story to feel like one of the cities in the previous games with its own advantages and disadvantages.

This time it's a city among the trees like only Konoha can provide to the reader or player, please read and review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

C2, A Walk in the Forest

XX

Itachi continued his walk through observing all of the attractions stands and salesman going about their day here in the park, so far all he had seen were nothing but civilians but was beginning to suspect that both military police and ninjas would not be unseen for very long.

Off in the distance he could make out the sounds of music being played and could now smell the sweet smell of food coming from the many convenience stands along the way, one of the stands had some fresh Pocky which he bought without a moment's hesitation since it had been quite a while since his last time having the snack.

After walking through the area for a little bit he came upon what looks like a set of statues which caught his attention and a man telling them a story, "Come one come all and hear the story of the great fourth and why we celebrate this day of days, you will know that years ago the fourth Hokage and his glorious wife who defeated the mighty Nine Tailed Fox who was forced to attack our home and to destroy us all."

Itachi listened to the story intently hoping to gain some more information upon the status of the village and what people were being told, "But defeating the great Fox and freeing it from its forced slavery came at a great price to us all as the fourth and his beloved wife sacrificed themselves to end the carnage of that day, but if this was not their only sacrifice my dear people."

Itachi was surprised by the story so far and was even more anxious to know even more about its outcome, "The other sacrifices that day was in the form of their daughter, our Savior was born that day and keeps the Fox from ever harming us again. But be warned people there are those who have the betrayed the Fourth and his beloved wife by taking the Savior from us who seek to protect her from harm."

Right at that moment a large explosion rocked the fairground creating in its wake a mass of screaming people and chaos as what appeared to be black cloaked ANBU with what looked like the symbol for root upon their masks began attacking the fair goers, right at that moment he attempted to use one of his fire Ninjutsus only to discover that nothing happened.

He could still feel his chakra but could not use it for a Jutsu for some unknown reason but then remembered the Nin-Go and the strange Vigor he had been given by Elizabeth at the start of his mission and realized that she knew it would come in very handy, without hesitation he quickly unleashed the Shock it! Nin-Go upon the attacking root ninjas stopping them in their tracks as he then quickly pulled out his old service sword and began to do battle with them and in one fell swoop decapitated each one as he shocked them.

Just then one of the ANBU's drew his sword and quickly proved to be a little more skilled than the others and forced Itachi to work harder he then remembered the Murder of Crows and shot it at his opponent they were unprepared for this attack as they had never seen anything like it before.

As more and more of the faster opponents appeared to do battle he was forced to bring out his gun to attempt to hit these faster opponents which turned out to be very effective, right at that moment however he noticed several military police entering the area and quickly put his gun away hoping to leave the area without being discovered only for one of them to notice him right off the bat and quickly grabbed him by his arm and threw him to the ground in front of the other officers who immediately were shocked to see him.

While other members of the police fought the Roots the group that had encircled them were shocked to see his face one of them even walked forward and then said, "Well boys look what we have here, behold the traitorous son has return to us."

Itachi was shocked that he had been so easily spotted but then realized that his father had undoubtedly planned for this contingency in case he ever did return to the village, one of them quickly pulled out his sword ready to strike him down only to be beaten to the punch by one of the attacking roots who had tried to kill him but was surprised when Itachi countered with his own move.

He quickly used this moment to make his escape from the area and had to dodge several Kunai and bullets that were both thrown and shot at him from both sides who attempt to end his life at every opportunity that presented itself to them, as the fighting intensified in the park he eventually took cover in a booth and discovered two brand-new Nin-Go's.

The first Nin-Go that he picked up looks like a Fox on fire that had really and read in oranges and said, 'The Fox's Flame' he quickly uncapped the top and drank the contents hoping to gain a another advantage in this strange war that he had been thrown into.

As soon as the contents were gone he instantly felt intense warmth come over him and then saw from his hands what looks like a Fox made of flames appear floating between his hands and then made a cute sound and then disappeared in front of him, at that very moment the strange puppet show showed before his eyes once more, "Hold the power of the deadly Nine Tails in your hand with the power of The Fox's Flame, use this deadly flame to roast your enemies or create a fire trap for your unsuspecting enemies."

He was truly surprised to find a Nin-Go that was similar to his fire Ninjutsus, "I got a feeling this will be very useful."

He then looks at the second Nin-Go and was surprised to finally find the bewitched Nin-Go in his hand and realized this would also come in very handy especially right now as he needed all the help he get, like the one before he quickly opened the bottle and drunk its contents and watched the the show as he was beginning to call it.

It showed a beautiful woman in a witches had an black dress who simply blew a kiss at him and made a strange giggle as she then disappeared in a blue light that then surrounded him, the puppet show started once more, "Use the power of Bewitched to make enemy into friend tame beasts, set traps and lunar your enemies to make them friends."

As soon as the effects of the Nin-Go activating were over he immediately looked out of the booth hoping to find a safe escape route and noticed that he could now see the Forest of Death from his location, his weight to the force was mostly clear except for the occasional scrimmage but he could work around that if need be.

Using all of his years of training he quickly made his way out of the booth and into the chaos that was unfolding before him, a few times people tried to take him down only to be taken out instead as he progressed through the area as fast as possible with his destination clearly in sight.

He managed to quickly jump the fence and make his way into the force hoping to lose his pursuers only to discover that some of the Roots had followed him in as well, as he moved deeper into the forest he suddenly felt a strange change take over him as if he had moved out of a field of some kind and simply ignored it for the time being noting that he could think about that a little later as well as the fact that he needed more information about what the hell was really going on in his home village.

Eventually the sounds of battle in the forest caught his attention as he came to the realization that the roots attack had been more widespread than he had first anticipated as he continued deeper in eventually he heard sounds behind him realizing that the pursuers had been engaged in combat and were no longer following him however he eventually heard several sounds and made his way over to see a normal looking Leaf shinobi who had been clearly very seriously injured by an attack.

The man himself noticed Itachi and was surprised to see him, "So you have finally returned."

Itachi was shot as he clearly remember the man but unfortunately at the moment his name escaped him as he then ran over and tried to deliver some form of first eight only to see his efforts stopped as the ninja then said to him, "Save your energy old friend I am long pass saving now, but why have you returned you are in great danger?"

"Things outside the village walls have gotten far worse than you can possibly imagine my old friend, our home threatens to conquer the world and all these new abilities are at the heart of the matter."

"Don't beat yourself up over that failed mission they knew what was coming even before it was launched into action, how and why we still don't know?"

"Is the Third and Naruko safe and sound at least?" Iatchi asked of him.

"We have taken over the tower at the center of Forest of Death and are using it as our base of operations, Itachi we were in a unofficial cease-fire but now that the old war hawk has decided to start his war once more it'll all come crashing down upon everyone no one in the village or outside the safe now you have to get to the Third."

Itachi nodded to his friend as he was then handed a strange looking gun with two barrels, "Here take my shotgun it will help you on your way to force center and look out for the Generals of the Uchiha and their personal forces they will be hunting you now."

Itachi just had to know about his mother and brother, "Do you know what happened to my family?"

"We've been stuck in the forest for years the only ones who might know are our allies the rookies that are hiding somewhere in the old districts, get to the old man as well as her they can explain more about what's really going on that I can and good luck." As soon as he finished saying these words he took his last breath and passed away quietly.

Itachi was now left only with more questions than answers as he then noticed what looked like a Diary Seal on the ground next to his body, he quickly activated the seal and listened to the recording, "We've managed to increase our defenses a lot but we know it's not going to hold if push comes to shove, Fugaku maybe our biggest threat but at least he's not insane enough to plunge the village into a never-ending war unlike the war hawk who I know is just itching to start this war off. Once that happens I know the Uchiha is going to send one if not all of his generals in here to take everything from us, I just hope all of our backup plans work."

Itachi Was surprised things had gotten so bad but was also curious about who these Generals were and just what was going to happen he then noticed that the sounds of battle were getting further and further into the center of the forest, he then said a small prayer for the fallen ninja and quickly moved into an open clearing to see the tower and what looked like both Nin-Go and Ninjutsus being used as they were being shot from the tower.

He came to a terrifying realization that he was going to have to fight his way in to the tower but also realized that he had allies here in the forest as well, now all he had to do was get to the center without getting killed.

End of C2

XX

That's the latest chapter of my new story, the Nin-Go are this story's versions of Plasmids and Vigors's. Each one has a unique counterpart in the other universes as well but I have to admit that it is a little bit exciting to think up brand new Nin-Gos is just like how infinite developed brand-new Vigors and I'm looking forward for ideas in the future as well and I hope to hear what you all think about the current brand-new Nin-Go's that appeared in the story as I hope to use them in the next chapter as he's going to need them.

I also hope to introduce the first of the stories Heavy Hitters in the next chapter and have hinted at a few of the possible threats, like the generals of the Uchiha that have been hinted at and I'd like to hear who you think they are.

I hope to hear what you all think please read and review.


End file.
